Not A Loud: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: "Lincoln. I think your old enough to know, now". Based on a popular, disapproven, theory.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Lincoln. I think your old enough now, to know". Based on the popular, disproven, theory that Lincoln is adopted.

Author Note: Sorry for the terrible writing yesterday. It was 10 at night, for me and my brain was screaming for me to rest, so here a corrected version.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"I'M HOME!" Yelled, 13-year-old Lincoln Loud as he walked into the house.

Just recently, he had gone through his very first teenage growth spurt, which meant, his old clothes no longer fit him, as well, as they used to.

Unfortunately for him, the house currently could not afford to buy him new clothes, so he had to settle for his dad's hand me downs, that he wore when his dad was around his age.

The out of fashion clothes certainly weren't winning him any points at school, that's for sure.

He really hoped that he wouldn't be wearing his dad's hand me downs for the rest of his life, or at least until he was old enough to make his own money, to finally get some new clothes.

"Oh, hi. Lincoln." His mother's voice called out, surprising him.

He turned his head, to find, not only his mother on the couch but also his father, as well.

And what was more alarming, was the quietness of the house.

It was too quiet.

There wasn't a single Loud sister in sight!

This was enough to unnerve him.

"Mom, Dad. Where is everyone?" Lincoln said.

"Don't worry about them. We just sent them out to buy tonight's food." His dad said, "However, it's a good thing we caught you, sport. Me and your Mother, have been dying to talk to you" tapping the spot right between the two of them.

"….okay," Lincoln said, sitting in-between them.

This wasn't going to be something super awkward, is it?

Nobody said anything as both of them wondered how to start, this made for an extremely awkward atmosphere in the room.

Finally, his dad said something.

"Son." His dad began. "I just want you to know, that I and your mother will always love you no matter what."

"That's right. No matter what. We will always love you" His mother said.

"….Okay..." Lincoln said, where was this going?

"So, here goes nothing," His dad said, before scratching the back of his head. "We actually wanted to tell you...when you were 18, but you've grown into a young man much sooner than we expected. We thought you could finally handle it"

"Handle, what?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln." his mother said, putting her hands on his, staring deeply in his eyes. "We'll always love you no matter what."

Why did she keep repeating that?

Then his father dropped the bombshell.

"Lincoln. You're adopted."

.

.

.

Silence.

"What?" Lincoln said, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry, Dad. I could have sworn that you said I was adopted. Crazy, huh?"

"Lincoln... You really were adopted " His mother said, gently. "But we still want you to know that you're still a Loud, even if we're not related by blood"

"W-What?" Lincoln said, feeling his world turn. "HOW!? WHAT!? WHEN!?"

THEY WERE BEING SERIOUS!?

"You were two years' old when we discovered you in our shopping basket after we returned from the Supermarket" His dad began, continuing to add to his spinning world. "We went back to the store, to see if anybody had reported a missing child, but nobody showed up." then he put his hand on Lincoln shoulder and said. "So, we had no choice but to call Child Services, only to find out, that they won't be able to take you right away. So, you had to stay with us for a while."

"What?" He repeated, his mind refused to absorb anything right now.

"You were the cutest child, that we had ever seen. We were more than happy to take you in. You just have seen, Lynn, Luan, Luni, Leni, Lori, when the Child Services came to take you away." His mother said, remembering it with a smile. "They didn't want you to go"

"Wait... THEY KNOW!?" Lincoln said.

"Yes, they know," His dad said.

For over a decade, they know they weren't really related!?

"But, even though, our time with you was brief, we got really attached." His mother said, "So, we agreed to adopt you. We didn't care about the cost of having another child in the house. We just wanted to make sure you went to a good home"

"And we've loved you ever since then. As an official Loud. It didn't matter to us that you weren't related to us by blood, we still loved, you" His father said.

.

.

.

"oh..." Lincoln said he didn't know what to feel.

But their reassurance that they loved him like their own son, was comforting.

Then it hit him.

This was the LOUD HOUSE!

There were eleven kids here!

Money was ridiculously tight.

Even back then, there was still five kids' in the house.

They would have surely noticed if an extra child suddenly showed up.

He had seen them, watch, whatever they put into their shopping basket like a hawk on numerous occasions.

There was no way in hell, they wouldn't notice a baby being put into their shopping basket.

But then..

His eyes slowly grew wide, as sweat began to form on his forehead.

No.

They wouldn't.

"Son?" His father said Lincoln had gone mysterious stiff.

"E-Er, I think I need time to process this." He said, suddenly getting up stiffly, making his parent worried even more as beads of sweat began to roll down his face.

Then he tried to walk as naturally as he could to the stairs, making sure, not to make eye contact with them.

He then made his way upstairs, practically running up them and almost tripping.

He prayed to God, that his thought process would change quickly.

His parents weren't kidnappers.

He blamed the thought on, growing up in such an environment that he had to deal with so much craziness on a regular basis, meant that a part of his mind, was way more mature and wild then it should be for his age.

He could accept that he was adopted but kidnapping?

Now, that was just crazy.

But a little voice inside his head whispered to him, that he shouldn't dismiss the idea too easily.

What if the Loud family really did take him and his real family, have been looking for him, for almost a decade?

A part of him wanted to see what his real family was like.

Did they love him enough to look?

He didn't even realize that he had curled up on the floor and his eyes had reddened.

The emotional stress was too much for his body and he soon fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by the sound of Luna's voice at the door, knocking, in her fake English accent.

"Little bro, are you alright? You missed dinner. But, don't worry. Your sisters got you covered, we managed to collect some food and put it on a plate... so..."

He heard the plate slid carefully to the door.

"Lincoln" Lucy voice rung out. "We don't care that you're adopted."

"Sure, it was a shock, to us," Lana said, "We always thought you got your white hair from POP POP. Boy, were we wrong."

So, all the girls know, now?

"But your still our bro, even if we don't share the same blood," Lynn said.

"Actually, scientificall-" Lisa began.

"SHUT UP LISA!" All of them yelled.

Lisa shut her trap.

Lori came forward to speak and said. "We just wanted to let you know. We love you dearly and you're still a Loud in our eyes."

But there was no response from Lincoln, only the slightest opening of the door to get his hand out, to take the plate before dragging it in.

Nobody heard a peep from Lincoln for the rest of the day.

Lincoln eyes were bloodshot and awake, when morning came, he hadn't slept a wink throughout the night.

He didn't come out for breakfast or show up when the school bus arrived at the front door.

But it was okay.

Everybody decided that Lincoln needed a day off to process everything that had happened so nobody banged on the door for him.

Then everybody parted ways, going to school or to work, they were all worried about Lincoln and hoped that he can manage to pull himself together.

It was two hours later, that the door to Lincoln room finally cracked opened and it wasn't just a small crack.

The opening, was more than large enough, to fit a whole person through it.

Lincoln slowly emerged from the room, wrapped in his bed cover's and slowly took a step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

He could no longer ignore the call from his stomach but he didn't want to run into anybody so he waited for them all to leave, first.

And as he walked through the corridor, he couldn't help but notice that Lisa and Lily's door was open.

He poked his head through and saw that Lily wasn't in her bed, which meant that both of his parents had taken her out with them.

He knows, that he should have kept walking but instead, he found his leg's walking into the room of his 6-year-old genius little sister and his hyperactive 2-year-old little sister.

He was looking for something and, in his mind, he knows what it was.

He was looking for Lisa's information on him.

But this was stupid.

What was the likelihood that Lisa went beyond just taking samples from him and actually looked into his backgroun-

His thought's process stopped when his eyes spotted a folder titled 'Logan Calma "Lincoln Loud" on it.

What?

He took the folder and couldn't believe what he read on the first page.

"This is Lisa Loud. My 2nd birthday has just gone by and I have decided to celebrate it by taking DNA samples from all the members of the family.'

'Who would have thought, that I would make sure a surprising discovery when I analysis the DNA of the person who I thought was my brother. What actually came up on the computer was the name 'Logan Calma'.'

'I was confused, so I decided to confront the Parental Units about it'

"What?" Lincoln said, his parents never told him that Lisa told them, she know, 4 years before.

"They ended up buying my silence through candy and more Pocket Money... I was weak." she continued to write. "Although, that did not stop me from looking into who my brother used to be before he became a Loud and I have found one or two troubling Articles."

"Articles?" He said, what articles!?

He flipped through the papers hoping to get some answer's, only for them to be just an analysis of his DNA in an unhealthy detail, before he finally saw an old newspaper article.

It read.

'TWO-YEAR-OLD GOES MISSING DURING SHOP'

Underneath it was a small child kid that didn't look anything like him except for the color of his hair and freckles.

Then he saw his eyes.

They were his eyes.

What he was staring at was a two-year-old version of himself without his straight, combed back, signature hairstyle.

Instead, it was puffy and full, a sharp contrast to the images of himself around the house, at that age.

Who know that such a change in hairstyle would make it seem like there were two different kids?

He read.

'A week ago, a family of 4, went out to shop, for their food for the week. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Mrs. Calma turned her back, on her child for one moment to get some cereal.'

'Who know that when she turned her head back, her little two-year-old would no longer be there?'

'In a panic, the whole family searched for him everywhere, but they couldn't find him. They even had the workers at the store, look for him until they finally called the police and filed a missing person report. After looking at the camera tapes it was discovered that a couple, with blonde hair (female) and brown hair (male), approached the toddler, while the family was distracted and picked him up, before making their way to the exit.'

'It was clear that two-year-old Logan Calma had been kidnapped. The family was left devastated'

'This was what the mother had to say when interviewed.'

"If you see my baby, Logan. Please notify us right away. I just don't know why somebody would take my baby from me. Who would be so cruel, as to cut a hole in our family? Please, return him back to us. We won't even press charges against you, I just want my baby back."

Lincoln could not read any more of it.

His eyes were too blurry to be able to continue reading it.

He was crying.

The room that made him feel weird but comfortable in the past suddenly felt very suffocating.

He had to get out of it.

So, he did.

But the corridor did nothing for him, in fact, it got even harder for him to breath.

He had to run.

He had to get out of the house to get some fresh air.

So, without even thinking, he practically kicked, the front door open and got out his bike, in his hand was the newspaper being gripped tightly.

Just then Lori, in the car that she had been saving up for, forever, perked into the driveway.

"Lincoln?" She said, what was Lincoln doing out here?

But when both of their eyes met, she froze.

"L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln road for his life and never looked back.

And scene!

So, what do you think? I finally get time to go over this and do some correction. Please Review/fav and follow!

P.S. HOLY SMOKES! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY REVIEWS!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.


	3. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
